dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Spark (Prime Earth)
The pair decide to work together on a job, Catwoman finds her way into a well-secured mansion by sneaking in through the grate in the bottom of the swimming pool. Spark disables the security system with his electrical powers, and the pair make their way deeper into the mansion in search of a set of five daggers of great value. Unfortunately, one of the daggers is missing which diminishes the value of the set significantly. Also unfortunate is the fact that the mansion is not empty, and they are set upon by security personnel. Grabbing the four remaining daggers, the pair make their escape. Catwoman believes that the fifth dagger is in the possession of the Penguin. Returning home, she attempts to convince her fence and agent, Gwen Altamont, of the job's value. After being assured that her information is good, Gwen okays the operation. However, she is distrustful of Spark. Despite the fact that he is helpful to Catwoman and not to mention cute - he is a thief, and not to be trusted. That night, Catwoman and Spark stake out the restaurant at which Penguin is known to eat at least twice a month. Every time he plans to go there, the restaurant is notified in advance, and Catwoman has managed to find someone who will give her the heads-up whenever one of those advanced bookings is made. However, as it is merely the day before Penguin's visit, Spark wonders why they're there at all. Catwoman's eye is caught when she spots a hooker who seems to be upset by her prospective john. When she spots the girl being tranquilized and dragged into a van, she leaps into action, despite Spark's protests. The kidnapper, however, is well armed. Spark helpfully blasts the kidnapper, allowing Catwoman to disarm him. The kidnapper is not without more surprises, and he drops a live grenade into the van. Catwoman notes with some satisfaction that Spark's first move is to save the hooker in the van. Catwoman and Spark begin questioning the local prostitutes, and they discover that there have actually been a series of kidnappings like this, but the police will do nothing to stop it. Catwoman vows to do something about it, after their next job. | Powers = * : Spark main power seems to be an affinity with electromagnetism, allowing him to manipulate particles on the subatomic level. Among many other things, this permits him to generate powerful EMPs and other blasts spanning the EM spectrum. ** : Spark can also fly and detect changes in the Earth's electromagnetic field which he can use to monitor movements at a great distance. ** : Spark generates an Electromagnetic field just like the earth and the sun generate their own Electromagnetic fields. He can create barriers and shields that he can use to block, repel, hold back attacks and defend himself in battle. ** : Spark can fire Bursts of electromagnetic energy from his hands for uses like electrifying objects, generating shields and barriers. ** Electromagnetic Pulse: An "EMP" which can knock out all local electrical devices. | Abilities = * * * * * | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Selina Kyle's Love Interests